


Stay

by CeruleanChillin



Series: Modern Assassins/Reader [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, new take on a one night stand, relationship start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/pseuds/CeruleanChillin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl's Night Out: Check<br/>Drinks on top of Drinks: Check<br/>Hot Guy Moping At The Bar That You Help Home And Fluff Ensues: Wait What?</p><p>Modern Edward x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do one-shots that explore how you and (insert assassin) met for all of the mini descriptions I’ve given. Edward will be the first so this takes place in the past (as far where the AU is now). I wanted Reader to be bold and kind of just feel like that this dude was for her you know? I hope that translated. I also think Edward is OOC, but I faintly remember a drunk scene of his in the beginning of the game (or near it) where he was a little……yeah so maybe not? And I think he left her right, or she left him? I’m not trying to make her a bad guy necessarily, I just liked the idea of going this route with Edward. 
> 
> I love Edwards bum ass so this was nice to write. I also love the idea of he and Arno being friends and Arno coming to pick him up from a bar on occasion, maybe when Adè can’t do it.
> 
> Also OC’s again because I’m trying to be careful about how I introduce the real characters into the AU. I’ve been sort of implying that they all crossover (with the exception of Haytham’s/Connor’s because Edward can’t be a daddy/granddaddy right now).

When your best friend suggested that you blow off the last shift at work and hit a bar, you’d been all for it. You haven’t had the job for very long, but being a baker in a grocery store was more work than you’d anticipated. 

You were on your feet constantly, and dealing with a fifty-fifty split of decent or asshole customers. The smell of vanilla got stuck in your nose, and flour exploding in your face got old faster than you would have expected it to. One of your co-workers, Kale, was a know it all asshole (even though you were the one who’d gone to culinary school and his last job was in a book store), and you’d burned yourself twice that day.

It wasn’t all bad by any means though. You met Dana, who you clicked with so fast, she was already considered a best friend. You also got to do what you loved, baking, and your manager allowed you creative freedom to do it too. You’re also a social butterfly and there is no better way to meet the world than working in a grocery store. Who didn’t need to eat?

Even with all of the pros, which outweighed the cons to you, that didn’t mean you weren’t allowed to blow off a little steam did it?

“Beat you again, next round is all you.” Dana grinned slamming the glass down.

“Dammit.” You whined, before tipping back the shot in your hand.

Dana could hold her liquor, and was the last one you wanted to play any type of a drinking game with.

“Exactly how drunk are we trying to get?” you asked, once the tequila had made its way down your throat.

“Very, two each this time let’s go.” She slapped the table and shot you her trademark broad grin.

“Sure.” You laughed sliding out of the booth with your wallet in hand.

The bar was pretty busy, being that it was a Saturday night, and you could honestly say you were having a good time. The energy in the place was positive and everyone was laughing, dancing, drinking…or an even mix of all three. Everyone seemed to be of the fun drunk variety instead of the asshole drunks you’d seen before. You’d be sure to remember to come back the next time getting shit faced was on the menu.

“Can I get four shots? Surprise me.” You grinned at the friendly bartender in charge that evening.

Ron was the name he’d given you when you and Dana spilled into the bar 18 minutes prior.

“Playing catch up?” he laughed looking around the bustling bar.

“Playing work was hell let’s get fucked up.” 

Ron laughed louder, the sound blending into the bedlam around you.

“I’m thinking you two would like Flaming Lemon Drops.”

“What’s in it?” you asked intrigued.

“Tell you what, let’s make it fun. You guess what’s in it. If I win you buy me a drink.”

“If I lose?....” 

“Then you buy me a drink, simple enough.”

“Deal, but you messed up. I’m more alcohol savvy than I look.”

“We’ll see then lady lush, I’ll bring em’ to you guys in a second.”

“Thanks.” you turned on you heel to head back to your table when you heard an accented voice speak up.

“Sambuca.”

You turned back around and realized for the first time since you’d been standing there that it wasn’t just you and Ron at the counter. A blonde man, with half his body turned to his drink and half turned to you, was sitting and nursing a bottle of beer. You couldn’t see all of his face, even in the neon logo lights, but you had an inkling he was attractive.

“What?” you asked, shooting up one eyebrow.

The man turned to face you all of the way, and your hunch about him being handsome was dead on. He was gorgeous in the most rugged way you’d ever seen, outside of Hollywood. Blonde stubble covered his cheeks and his eyes were a gorgeous sea blue.

“The ingredient people never catch around here in a Flaming Lemon Drop is the Sambuca.”

You blinked, taking in what he said for a second and then smiled. He’d clearly been here longer than you, if his slightly slurred words and empty shot glasses were anything to go by. That being said, it was a sweet little thing he’d just done. Was this the worst of the drunken this bar had to offer? 

“I’ve never had it so thank you, I wouldn’t have known.” You turned to Ron with a mock annoyed face. “Screw you.”

Ron laughed and glared at the man.

“Guess whose tab is about to expire Eddie.”

“Guess who’ll go out of business then Ronnie.” 

You laughed at the exchange between the two.

“Eddie?” you smirked.

“Edward, lass. Edward will do.”

“(Y/N) are you brewing the shit?! Let’s go!” Dana somehow managed to call to you over the noise.

“Well thanks Eddie.” You snickered at his frown. “Edward.”

He gently waved you off, and you couldn’t help but notice the heavy sadness that clouded those pretty eyes. Why did he have to look like that? He seemed so nice.

In the end you guessed it wasn’t your business and maybe even a little weird for you to be so concerned. You headed back to your table, which was now two guys fuller than it had been. Leave it to Dana to make new friends so quickly. You weren’t going to complain about it though. The potential for fun stories to tell later was high when you got drunk with a group. 

Throughout the rest of the night you’d found good company in your friend and the guys. You’d ended your shots train after the second round of Flaming Lemon Drops, and stuck to sipping on a fruity drink. By the time it was 2 am you could honestly say you were pleasantly tipping the line between buzzed and drunk. All in all, it was a successful night of unwinding and you were up for it again anytime.

The bar was slowly emptying out and you decided that it would be a night for you. The guys went and paid the bill and you turned to Dana.

“Are you crashing?”

“Mmhm actually Rick invited me home, and it’s been awhile.” She hiccupped and then started giggling at your smirk.

“You sure?” you didn’t want to send her off without an absolute confirmation. 

“Very.” She was still grinning and it was contagious.

“Be safe, have fun, and call me when you get home….eventually.”

“Deal.” She replied.

“Ready to go?” Rick asked.

“Yep!” Dana chirped in a way that lacked volume control, and let you know her head would be killing her come morning.

You stood up and gave a small smile to the guy you’d been talking to, Mark. “I’m sorry, but I can’t go home with you I-“

“Say no more that’s completely fine.” His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. “I should’ve been in bed a long time ago anyways.”

“Mom’s rules?” you teased.

He laughed. “More like office job.”

You cringed and nodded.

“Sorry, think of me when you have that extra coffee tomorrow.”

“Will do, I promise.”

Dana slung her arm around you, and wobbled in her wedge heels.  
“Mission “Fuck Work” accomplished!”

“I’m gonna tip Ron and pretend I don’t know you.” You laughed removing yourself from her grasp and walking over to the bar.

Ron was looking serious for the first time that night. You noticed Edward was still at the bar only now his head was in his arms. His face was down and he didn’t seem to be moving.

“Is he ok?” you asked glancing up at Ron.

“Yeah he gets like this from time to time. Nice guy but…” he trailed off and reached out to shake Edward’s shoulder.

Edward mumbled something, but didn’t make a move or say anything beyond that. 

“Is he going to be able to get home ok?”

“I usually call his friends Arno or Adèwalè to come get him, but Arno is away on business and Adèwalè is working late.” 

“Can’t you call a cab?” you looked down at Edward who’d started to mumble again, but his voice was too low and his accent too thick for you to make it out.

“He doesn’t need to be alone like this.” Ron sighed and pushed his hands through his hair.

The guy had been on his feet all night taking care of everyone, and none of his co-workers had come in. He definitely needed sleep and you were sure Edward’s situation would hinder that.  
A crazy thought flitted into your thoughts and stuck. What if you took Edward home? Maybe you had drunk more than you thought to come up with something so crazy.

You didn’t know this guy from Adam. He could be a serial killer and this was his shtick. He could have a girlfriend thinking you were bringing him home for something other safety, and you weren’t up for a fight.

“Caroline….” He murmured, loud enough for you to hear this time.

He sounded so broken and unlike anything you’d ever heard. You couldn’t leave him. You couldn’t even answer yourself why, you just knew you couldn’t.

“I can take him home. I can look at his license and just make sure he gets home ok.” The words spilled out of your mouth before you could give it anymore thought.

Maybe Flaming Lemon Drops gave you the ability to lose your mind temporarily.

Ron blinked taking in what you said.

“Why? You don’t know him, you have no obligation to.”

“Because he seems so…he’s just so…” you looked at the man with pity. “His voice.”

Ron smiled sadly and nodded, “He’s been through a lot, but he’s a good one.”

“Hey what’s the hold up?” you could hear Dana’s wedges approaching long before she got there.

“I’m going to help this guy home.” You responded honestly.

Dana seemed to sober up pretty quickly at that. She grasped your arm.

“Um no…you don’t know him.”

“And yet I’m not judging you.” You glanced behind her to the door where Rick and Mark were talking.

“Yeah, but we talked with them all night at least, who is this even?” she scrunched her face trying to get a good look at Edward in her less than sober state.

“His name is Edward, and I’m just getting a cab with him and making sure he gets in ok. I’ll be alright and I’ll text you.”

Dana looked unsure and you had to admit you were touched she was so concerned. You hoped she didn’t keep pressing though because you honestly still did not know what was drawing you to do this.

“Come on, I could use the good Karma points after I accidently dropped an egg that Kale slipped in.” you and Dana burst into laughter thinking of the event she was convinced wasn’t an accident.

“Fine, but text like you said.” She said firmly. Well it probably would’ve been firm but she’d gotten the hiccups again.

She squeezed your arm and walked off towards the men once you’d agreed. You turned back to Ron who’d been scribbling something on a napkin.

“This is his address, and this is his friend Adèwalè’s number. Call him once you get Edward settled in and let him know he’s home.” He slid it to you.

“Thanks, will do.”

Ron called a cab, and you sat and talked with him as if you weren’t about to take a drunk stranger home. When the cab came, you and Ron managed to get a struggling Edward into the cab. You thanked Ron, who refused your tip, and gave the cab driver Edwards address.

You figured Edward would sleep the whole way home. Not even close, he kept you and the cab driver laughing as he sang songs you were sure were older than the three of you combined. His lively disposition was different from what you’d seen of him in the bar. You wouldn’t have thought you’d hear a handsome foreigner belting out sailor songs when you’d woken up that morning. 

The cab pulled up outside of a small white bungalow nestled into a quirky looking neighborhood. Somehow, without even knowing him, you thought his house fit him.  
You paid the cab driver and did your best to get Edward to the door. This was a task in itself for the man was swaying, and seeming to forget he outweighed you by a decent amount and was taller than you too. 

“Stop moving so fast girl, it’s not a race.” He blurted when you’d made it halfway up the path to the door.

“We’re moving at the blistering speed of one inch per hour, you’re fine.” You said, attempting to have him carry more of his own weight.

Surprisingly, Edward got the idea and did just that making the rest of your trip much easier. When you reached the door, you inquired about his key and he wiggled his hips indicating they were in the pockets of his jeans. You saw the faint outline of a key-shaped bulge on the side opposite side you and went for it.

“Want in these pants that badly eh lass?” he grinned and you snorted snatching the keys.

“I was only required to get you home. I can dump you on the porch you know.” You teased, sorting through the few options on the ring.

“You wound me.” He swayed trying to fully stand on his own so you could properly open the door.

“You’ll wound yourself if you don’t relax.” You chuckled placing a hand on his back in a vain attempt to steady him.

You managed to pick the right key the first time and opened the door. You flicked the light switch by the front door and helped Edward get in, before closing the door behind the both of you. You weren’t surprised to see the living room of his place was a mess, but not terribly so. You glanced around the small space, and found it to be straight forward. You could see his bedroom past the kitchen and you made him follow you as you weaved through the unfamiliar space.

“Alright buddy you’re home.” You led him to the bed, and he collapsed heavily on the dark sheets.

“Aye, so I am.” He muttered bitterly.

You blinked confused. A minute ago he was flirting with you, and before that he was singing his out-of-tune heart out. Now he sounded like he did at the bar.

“I’m going to call your friend Ad-“

“Don’t.” he said sharply his words less slurred than they had been before. You could tell he was still under the influence though.

You stood there with your lips frozen around forming his friend’s name. His arm covered his face so you couldn’t see his expression.

“Um…why not? He’s expecting me to call, he’s probably worried.”

“Do what you want Caroline, you always do anyways.” He sounded half asleep and you backed out into the kitchen and pulled your phone out of your purse.

You shot a quick text to Dana, even though you assumed she was busy, and then dug the napkin out of your pocket for Adèwalè’s number. Edward may not have wanted you to call, but he probably wouldn’t even remember this, or even see you again so what did it matter? 

Adèwalè picked up the phone relatively fast.

“Hello?” his thick islander accent poured out of the phone. You knew he’d be worried.

“Hi, um Adèwalè?”

“Yes are you the girl who brought Edward home? Ron called ahead about you.”

“Yes that’s me, (Y/N). I just wanted to check in with you and let you know he’s fine, just very drunk.”

Adèwalè laughed.

“What was Ron so worried about? Drunk is a way of life to the man.”

“He was kind of..weird acting I guess. He keeps mentioning Caroline. He even called me that.”

Adèwalè’s laughter cut short and made you curious about this Caroline person. Edward was clearly very bothered by her.

“That again.” He said softly. “I have no right to ask you this, as you’ve done more than your share, but would you mind staying with him? He doesn’t need to be alone right now. I get off at six, and I’ll be over right after work.”

“Oh wow…” you glanced back into the bedroom at the sleeping Edward who hadn’t moved from where you left him. “I don’t know about that…he might not appreciate that.”

“He also won’t appreciate what gifts his head has in store for him in the morning, but that’s his fault now isn’t it.” He replied.

“Fair enough,” You murmured, lowering your voice when you saw Edward shift. “I guess I can take the couch and wait.”

“Thank you, you’re a good girl.” You heard the sounds of agitated men in the background on his side. “I’ve got to go. Six, I promise.”

“Sure.” You replied saying a goodbye and hanging up.

You went about getting the three things you knew would most likely be his friend come morning. A trashcan, two painkillers, and a glass of water. Just as you were placing the glass of water on his bedside, his hand reached out and grabbed your wrist. You froze and looked over to find his blue eyes burning into your (E/C) ones.

“Stay.”

“I’m not Caroline.” You said, checking to see if he was lucid again.

“I know.”

“I was going to stay anyways, Adèwalè asked me to.”

“You called him anyways?” Edward chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so much like her.”

“Who is she?” you asked, beginning to get somewhat annoyed. That was a feat for you because you were generally pretty easy going.

“My ex-wife.” He said quietly.

“Ex-wife?” you didn’t bother to hide your shock. “You’re so young though, you’ve already been married and divorced?”

“I’m 25-“

“Yeah, that’s young.” 

Edward looked pained and turned his gaze up to the ceiling. 

“We got married right out of school. I dragged her all the way here to America because I knew I could make something of myself here…..or I thought I could. She followed me, and gave up her family who hated me, and the thought of her living in a foreign country.” He chuckled bitterly and flexed his fingers, now staring straight at the painting on the wall across from the bed.

You wondered why he was telling you all this. His words were beyond personal, and you weren’t even sure if he remembered your name from when Dana shouted it. You wondered if he was feeling that weird pull towards you that you felt towards him. 

“I must’ve done a million and one get rich quick schemes here. I just knew the next one would pay off and I tried I swear that I did,” he paused taking a shuddering breath. “I found work on a fishing boat and I was good at it, good money too. It kept me out more than she liked though. What was I supposed to do? We found out she was pregnant, and there was no way I would call myself a husband and father without a pot to piss in. I had to keep the job.”

You were completely silent afraid to even move. This night had taken a turn in a direction you would’ve never seen coming with all the crystal balls in the world. He sounded so broken again, like at the bar but only worse. His ragged breaths made you realize what he was doing. He was venting. He must not have told anyone his feelings on a matter so deep it clearly wounded him. 

“She lost the baby.” His eyes turned to meet yours, and everything he was feeling lived there. “She wanted it to be a girl so she could name her Jennifer. She blamed me for everything. She said I dragged her to this fucking country, I kept her up wondering if it was the bottle or a bed that was keeping me out so late, I killed our baby she said.”

You swallowed a lump you hadn’t realized was forming in your throat until it started to hurt. You were just 22 yourself, and you struggled after your first serious relationship ended after college. You couldn’t imagine being married, divorced, and having faced loss all by 25. You sat on the edge of the bed, only to get back up as soon as he flinched.

“Sorry.” You said quickly.

“No, you’re fine.” He gestured for you to sit again and you did.

“I hope I’m not abusing your kindness? I haven’t said any of this to anyone.” He confirmed your suspicions about this being cathartic for him.

“Edward. Vent.” You said calmly.

“She left me soon after that and went back home. The ragged Welsh boy proved his worth again.” His words were encased in the hurt he’d been holding in.

You cautiously reached out and squeezed his hand.

“I just met you and I don’t feel that comfortable discussing your situation, but I will say from what you’ve told me I think you tried. Who doesn’t make mistakes, or think they can do more than they can when they’re young? I do it all the time. Edward you have to let it go. Caroline made her choice and it’s not fair for you to stay in a prison of your own making.” You squeezed his hand again and went to stand up.

“Stay.” He said again lowly.

“I already said that I would.” You replied, heading for his bedroom door.

“No I meant..in my bed.” He almost rushed the last part but you caught it.

You glanced back him with his golden hair and sad eyes and before you knew it, you were walking to the bed. What was it about this guy that you liked so much?

You kicked off your shoes and crawled into bed on the other side. It was quiet for along while somewhat awkward and somewhat not. Edward reached out and took your hand again locking it with his.

“Let me take you out lass.” His sounded husky with drowsiness.

Your eyes traced the shape of the light fixture above his bed, as you mentally searched for his answer. Why not? Would that be any weirder than randomly offering to help him home, or listening to a somewhat drunken retelling of his life? He sounded half-alseep anyways.

“Ok.” You said softly, turning your head to smile at him.

Edward let a goofy smile cover his lips and he squeezed your hand. Your hands tightened around his and you closed your eyes. You had a feeling if you kept seeing him you’d figure out what that hold was that he had.


End file.
